List of Pokémon
This is a complete list of Pokémon which appear in the National Pokédex as of Pokémon Black and White. This list is the most complete numbered list appearing in the games, covering all of the 649 Pokémon in roughly the order of their first appearance. Pokémon can be listed according to a number of different attributes. The list provides their English names and several variants of the Japanese. They can also be divided by the “generation” of games in which they were introduced. The first 151 Pokémon, introduced in [[Pokémon Red|''Pokémon Red'' and Blue]], have Kanto Pokédex numbers, which are the same as the first 151 National Pokédex numbers. Another 100 appeared in [[Pokémon Gold and Silver|''Pokémon Gold'' and Silver]], and were combined with the originals to make a new list of 251 for the Johto regional Pokédex. The Hoenn regional Pokédex included 67 of these, alongside 135 new species that debuted in [[Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire|''Pokémon Ruby'' and Sapphire]], bringing the total to 386. Finally, the fourth generation combined 81 (for the first time not all) of the 107 new creatures from Pokémon Diamond and Pearl with 70 of the old ones to form the new regional Pokédex (of Sinnoh). Pokémon may also be listed by their numbers in the “Ranger Browser”, a Pokédex-like device used by the Pokémon Rangers of Fiore, or grouped into “families” of the Pokémon they evolve from and into. In the new Generation V games, a record of 156 new Pokemon were revealed, beating the record of 151 new Pokemon that was introduced in Generation I. List of Pokémon Each Pokémon’s National Pokédex number is provided, along with its English-language and Japanese names, and numbers in other numbering schemes where applicable. Note that Johto numbers were determined by order in the Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal Pokédex, and do not appear in-game. The evolution column lists which species, if any, the Pokémon evolves from, if it can be revived from a Fossil, and/or whether it can be hatched from a Pokémon Egg. } || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 002 || Ivysaur || フシギソウ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 003 || Venusaur || フシギバナ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 004 || Charmander || ヒトカゲ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 005 || Charmeleon || リザード || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 006 || Charizard || リザードン || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 007 || Squirtle || ゼニガメ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 008 || Wartortle || カメール || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 009 || Blastoise || カメックス || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 010 || Caterpie || キャタピー || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 011 || Metapod || トランセル || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 012 || Butterfree || バタフリー || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 013 || Weedle || ビードル || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 014 || Kakuna || コクーン || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 015 || Beedrill || スピアー || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 016 || Pidgey || ポッポ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 017 || Pidgeotto || ピジョン || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 018 || Pidgeot || ピジョット || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 019 || Rattata || コラッタ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 020 || Raticate || ラッタ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 021 || Spearow || オニスズメ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 022 || Fearow || オニドリル || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 023 || Ekans || アーボ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 024 || Arbok || アーボック || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 025 || Pikachu || ピカチュウ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 026 || Raichu || ライチュウ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 027 || Sandshrew || サンド || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 028 || Sandslash || サンドパン || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 029 || Nidoran♀ || ニドラン♀ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 030 || Nidorina || ニドリーナ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 031 || Nidoqueen || ニドクイン || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 032 || Nidoran♂ || ニドラン♂ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 033 || Nidorino || ニドリーノ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 034 || Nidoking || ニドキング || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 035 || Clefairy || ピッピ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 036 || Clefable || ピクシー || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 037 || Vulpix || ロコン || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 038 || Ninetales || キュウコン || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 039 || Jigglypuff || プリン || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 040 || Wigglytuff || プクリン || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 041 || Zubat || ズバット || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 042 || Golbat || ゴルバット || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 043 || Oddish || ナゾノクサ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 044 || Gloom || クサイハナ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 045 || Vileplume || ラフレシア || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 046 || Paras || パラス || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 047 || Parasect || パラセクト || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 048 || Venonat || コンパン || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 049 || Venomoth || モルフォン || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 050 || Diglett || ディグダ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 051 || Dugtrio || ダグトリオ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 052 || Meowth || ニャース || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 053 || Persian || ペルシアン || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 054 || Psyduck || コダック || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 055 || Golduck || ゴルダック || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 056 || Mankey || マンキー || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 057 || Primeape || オコリザル || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 058 || Growlithe || ガーディ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 059 || Arcanine || ウインディ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 060 || Poliwag || ニョロモ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 061 || Poliwhirl || ニョロゾ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 062 || Poliwrath || ニョロボ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 063 || Abra || ケーシィ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 064 || Kadabra || ユンゲラー || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 065 || Alakazam || フーディン || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 066 || Machop || ワンリキー || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 067 || Machoke || ゴーリキー || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 068 || Machamp || カイリキー || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 069 || Bellsprout || マダツボミ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 070 || Weepinbell || ウツドン || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 071 || Victreebel || ウツボット || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 072 || Tentacool || メノクラゲ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 073 || Tentacruel || ドククラゲ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 074 || Geodude || イシツブテ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 075 || Graveler || ゴローン || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 076 || Golem || ゴローニャ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 077 || Ponyta || ポニータ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 078 || Rapidash || ギャロップ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 079 || Slowpoke || ヤドン || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 080 || Slowbro || ヤドラン || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 081 || Magnemite || コイル || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 082 || Magneton || レアコイル || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 083 || Farfetch'd || カモネギ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 084 || Doduo || ドードー || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 085 || Dodrio || ドードリオ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 086 || Seel || パウワウ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 087 || Dewgong || ジュゴン || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 088 || Grimer || ベトベター || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 089 || Muk || ベトベトン || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 090 || Shellder || シェルダー || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 091 || Cloyster || パルシェン || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 092 || Gastly || ゴース || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 093 || Haunter || ゴースト || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 094 || Gengar || ゲンガー || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 095 || Onix || イワーク || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 096 || Drowzee || スリープ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 097 || Hypno || スリーパー || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 098 || Krabby || クラブ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 099 || Kingler || キングラー || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 100 || Voltorb || ビリリダマ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 101 || Electrode || マルマイン || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 102 || Exeggcute || タマタマ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 103 || Exeggutor || ナッシー || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 104 || Cubone || カラカラ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 105 || Marowak || ガラガラ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 106 || Hitmonlee || サワムラー || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 107 || Hitmonchan || エビワラー || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 108 || Lickitung || ベロリンガ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 109 || Koffing || ドガース || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 110 || Weezing || マタドガス || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 111 || Rhyhorn || サイホーン || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 112 || Rhydon || サイドン || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 113 || Chansey || ラッキー || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 114 || Tangela ||モンジャラ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 115 || Kangaskhan || ガルーラ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 116 || Horsea || タッツー || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 117 || Seadra || シードラ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 118 || Goldeen || トサキント || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 119 || Seaking || アズマオウ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 120 || Staryu || ヒトデマン || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 121 || Starmie || スターミー || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 122 || Mr. Mime || バリヤード || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 123 || Scyther || ストライク || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 124 || Jynx || ルージュラ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 125 || Electabuzz || エレブー || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 126 || Magmar || ブーバー || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 127 || Pinsir || カイロス || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 128 || Tauros || ケンタロス || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 129 || Magikarp || コイキング || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 130 || Gyarados || ギャラドス || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 131 || Lapras || ラプラス || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 132 || Ditto || メタモン || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 133 || Eevee || イーブイ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 134 || Vaporeon || シャワーズ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 135 || Jolteon || サンダース || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 136 || Flareon || ブースター || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 137 || Porygon || ポリゴン || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 138 || Omanyte || オムナイト || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 139 || Omastar || オムスター || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 140 || Kabuto || カブト || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 141 || Kabutops || カブトプス || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 142 || Aerodactyl || プテラ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 143 || Snorlax || カビゴン || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 144 || Articuno || フリーザー || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 145 || Zapdos || サンダー || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 146 || Moltres || ファイヤー || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 147 || Dratini || ミニリュウ || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 148 || Dragonair || ハクリュー || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 149 || Dragonite || カイリュー || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 150 || Mewtwo || ミュウツー || || || |- |bgcolor="#FCF75E"| 151 || Mew || ミュウ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 152 || Chikorita || チコリータ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 153 || Bayleef || ベイリーフ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 154 || Meganium || メガニウム || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 155 || Cyndaquil || ヒノアラシ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 156 || Quilava || マグマラシ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 157 || Typhlosion || バクフーン || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 158 || Totodile || ワニノコ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 159 || Croconaw || アリゲイツ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 160 || Feraligatr || オーダイル || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 161 || Sentret || オタチ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 162 || Furret || オオタチ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 163 || Hoothoot || ホーホー || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 164 || Noctowl || ヨルノズク || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 165 || Ledyba || レディバ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 166 || Ledian || レディアン || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 167 || Spinarak || イトマル || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 168 || Ariados || アリアドス || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 169 || Crobat || クロバット || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 170 || Chinchou || チョンチー || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 171 || Lanturn || ランターン || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 172 || Pichu || ピチュー || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 173 || Cleffa || ピィ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 174 || Igglybuff || ププリン || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 175 || Togepi || トゲピー || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 176 || Togetic || トゲチック || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 177 || Natu || ネイティ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 178 || Xatu || ネイティオ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 179 || Mareep || メリープ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 180 || Flaaffy || モココ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 181 || Ampharos || デンリュウ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 182 || Bellossom || キレイハナ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 183 || Marill || マリル || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 184 || Azumarill || マリルリ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 185 || Sudowoodo || ウソッキー || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 186 || Politoed || ニョロトノ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 187 || Hoppip || ハネッコ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 188 || Skiploom || ポポッコ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 189 || Jumpluff || ワタッコ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 190 || Aipom || エイパム || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 191 || Sunkern || ヒマナッツ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 192 || Sunflora || キマワリ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 193 || Yanma || ヤンヤンマ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 194 || Wooper || ウパー || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 195 || Quagsire || ヌオー || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 196 || Espeon || エーフィ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 197 || Umbreon || ブラッキー || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 198 || Murkrow || ヤミカラス || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 199 || Slowking || ヤドキング || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 200 || Misdreavus || ムウマ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 201 || Unown || アンノーン || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 202 || Wobbuffet || ソーナンス || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 203 || Girafarig || キリンリキ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 204 || Pineco || クヌギダマ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 205 || Forretress || フォレトス || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 206 || Dunsparce || ノコッチ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 207 || Gligar || グライガー || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 208 || Steelix || ハガネール || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 209 || Snubbull || ブルー || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 210 || Granbull || グランブル || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 211 || Qwilfish || ハリーセン || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 212 || Scizor || ハッサム || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 213 || Shuckle || ツボツボ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 214 || Heracross || ヘラクロス || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 215 || Sneasel || ニューラ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 216 || Teddiursa || ヒメグマ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 217 || Ursaring || リングマ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 218 || Slugma || マグマッグ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 219 || Magcargo || マグカルゴ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 220 || Swinub || ウリムー || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 221 || Piloswine || イノムー || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 222 || Corsola || サニーゴ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 223 || Remoraid || テッポウオ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 224 || Octillery || オクタン || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 225 || Delibird || デリバード || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 226 || Mantine || マンタイン || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 227 || Skarmory || エアームド || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 228 || Houndour || デルビル || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 229 || Houndoom || ヘルガー || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 230 || Kingdra || キングドラ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 231 || Phanpy || ゴマゾウ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 232 || Donphan || ドンファン || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 233 || Porygon2 || ポリゴン２ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 234 || Stantler || オドシシ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 235 || Smeargle || ドーブル || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 236 || Tyrogue || バルキー || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 237 || Hitmontop || カポエラー || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 238 || Smoochum || ムチュール || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 239 || Elekid || エレキッド || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 240 || Magby || ブビィ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 241 || Miltank || ミルタンク || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 242 || Blissey || ハピナス || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 243 || Raikou || ライコウ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 244 || Entei || エンテイ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 245 || Suicune || スイクン || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 246 || Larvitar || ヨーギラス || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 247 || Pupitar || サナギラス || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 248 || Tyranitar || バンギラス || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 249 || Lugia || ルギア || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 250 || Ho-Oh || ホウオウ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCEEFF"| 251 || Celebi || セレビィ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 252 || Treecko || キモリ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 253 || Grovyle || ジュプトル || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 254 || Sceptile || ジュカイン || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 255 || Torchic || アチャモ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 256 || Combusken || ワカシャモ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 257 || Blaziken || バシャーモ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 258 || Mudkip || ミズゴロウ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 259 || Marshtomp || ヌマクロー || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 260 || Swampert || ラグラージ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 261 || Poochyena || ポチエナ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 262 || Mightyena || グラエナ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 263 || Zigzagoon || ジグザグマ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 264 || Linoone || マッスグマ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 265 || Wurmple || ケムッソ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 266 || Silcoon || カラサリス || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 267 || Beautifly || アゲハント || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 268 || Cascoon || マユルド || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 269 || Dustox || ドクケイル || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 270 || Lotad || ハスボー || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 271 || Lombre || ハスブレロ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 272 || Ludicolo || ルンパッパ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 273 || Seedot || タネボー || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 274 || Nuzleaf || コノハナ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 275 || Shiftry || ダーテング || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 276 || Taillow || スバメ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 277 || Swellow || オオスバメ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 278 || Wingull || キャモメ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 279 || Pelipper || ペリッパー || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 280 || Ralts || ラルトス || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 281 || Kirlia || キルリア || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 282 || Gardevoir || サーナイト || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 283 || Surskit || アメタマ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 284 || Masquerain || アメモース || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 285 || Shroomish || キノココ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 286 || Breloom || キノガッサ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 287 || Slakoth || ナメケロ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 288 || Vigoroth || ヤルキモノ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 289 || Slaking || ケッキング || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 290 || Nincada || ツチニン || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 291 || Ninjask || テッカニン || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 292 || Shedinja || ヌケニン || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 293 || Whismur || ゴニョニョ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 294 || Loudred || ドゴーム || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 295 || Exploud || バクオング || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 296 || Makuhita || マクノシタ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 297 || Hariyama || ハリテヤマ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 298 || Azurill || ルリリ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 299 || Nosepass || ノズパス || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 300 || Skitty || エネコ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 301 || Delcatty || エネコロロ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 302 || Sableye || ヤミラミ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 303 || Mawile || クチート || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 304 || Aron || ココドラ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 305 || Lairon || コドラ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 306 || Aggron || ボスゴドラ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 307 || Meditite || アサナン || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 308 || Medicham || チャーレム || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 309 || Electrike || ラクライ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 310 || Manectric || ライボルト || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 311 || Plusle || プラスル || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 312 || Minun || マイナン || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 313 || Volbeat || バルビート || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 314 || Illumise || イルミーゼ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 315 || Roselia || ロゼリア || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 316 || Gulpin || ゴクリン || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 317 || Swalot || マルノーム || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 318 || Carvanha || キバニア || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 319 || Sharpedo || サメハダー || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 320 || Wailmer || ホエルコ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 321 || Wailord || ホエルオー || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 322 || Numel || ドンメル || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 323 || Camerupt || バクーダ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 324 || Torkoal || コータス || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 325 || Spoink || バネブー || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 326 || Grumpig || ブーピッグ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 327 || Spinda || パッチール || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 328 || Trapinch || ナックラー || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 329 || Vibrava || ビブラーバ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 330 || Flygon || フライゴン || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 331 || Cacnea || サボネア || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 332 || Cacturne || ノクタス || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 333 || Swablu || チルット || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 334 || Altaria || チルタリス || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 335 || Zangoose || ザングース || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 336 || Seviper || ハブネーク || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 337 || Lunatone || ルナトーン || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 338 || Solrock || ソルロック || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 339 || Barboach || ドジョッチ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 340 || Whiscash || ナマズン || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 341 || Corphish || ヘイガニ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 342 || Crawdaunt || シザリガー || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 343 || Baltoy || ヤジロン || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 344 || Claydol || ネンドール || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 345 || Lileep || リリーラ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 346 || Cradily || ユレイドル || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 347 || Anorith || アノプス || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 348 || Armaldo || アーマルド || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 349 || Feebas || ヒンバス || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 350 || Milotic || ミロカロス || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 351 || Castform || ポワルン || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 351 || Castform || ポワルン || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 351 || Castform || ポワルン || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 351 || Castform || ポワルン || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 352 || Kecleon || カクレオン || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 353 || Shuppet || カゲボウズ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 354 || Banette || ジュペッタ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 355 || Duskull || ヨマワル || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 356 || Dusclops || サマヨール || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 357 || Tropius || トロピウス || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 358 || Chimecho || チリーン || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 359 || Absol || アブソル || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 360 || Wynaut || ソーナノ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 361 || Snorunt || ユキワラシ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 362 || Glalie || オニゴーリ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 363 || Spheal || タマザラシ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 364 || Sealeo || トドグラー || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 365 || Walrein || トドゼルガ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 366 || Clamperl || パールル || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 367 || Huntail || ハンテール || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 368 || Gorebyss || サクラビス || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 369 || Relicanth || ジーランス || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 370 || Luvdisc || ラブカス || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 371 || Bagon || タツベイ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 372 || Shelgon || コモルー || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 373 || Salamence || ボーマンダ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 374 || Beldum || ダンバル || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 375 || Metang || メタング || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 376 || Metagross || メタグロス || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 377 || Regirock || レジロック || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 378 || Regice || レジアイス || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 379 || Registeel || レジスチル || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 380 || Latias || ラティアス || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 381 || Latios || ラティオス || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 382 || Kyogre || カイオーガ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 383 || Groudon || グラードン || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 384 || Rayquaza || レックウザ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 385 || Jirachi || ジラーチ || || || |- |bgcolor="#CCFFCC"| 386 || Deoxys || デオキシス || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 387 || Turtwig || ナエトル || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 388 || Grotle || ハヤシガメ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 389 || Torterra || ドダイトス || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 390 || Chimchar || ヒコザル || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 391 || Monferno || モウカザル || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 392 || Infernape || ゴウカザル || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 393 || Piplup || ポッチャマ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 394 || Prinplup || ポッタイシ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 395 || Empoleon || エンペルト || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 396 || Starly || ムックル || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 397 || Staravia || ムクバード || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 398 || Staraptor || ムクホーク || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 399 || Bidoof || ビッパ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 400 || Bibarel || ビーダル || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 401 || Kricketot || コロボーシ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 402 || Kricketune || コロトック || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 403 || Shinx || コリンク || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 404 || Luxio || ルクシオ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 405 || Luxray || レントラー || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 406 || Budew || スボミー || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 407 || Roserade || ロズレイド || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 408 || Cranidos || ズガイドス || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 409 || Rampardos || ラムパルド || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 410 || Shieldon || タテトプス || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 411 || Bastiodon || トリテプス || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 412 || Burmy || ミノムッチ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 413 || Wormadam || ミノマダム || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 413 || Wormadam || ミノマダム || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 413 || Wormadam || ミノマダム || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 414 || Mothim || ガーメイル || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 415 || Combee || ミツハニー || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 416 || Vespiquen || ビークイン || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 417 || Pachirisu || パチリス || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 418 || Buizel || ブイゼル || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 419 || Floatzel || フローゼル || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 420 || Cherubi || チェリンボ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 421 || Cherrim || チェリム || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 422 || Shellos || カラナクシ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 423 || Gastrodon || トリトドン || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 424 || Ambipom || エテボース || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 425 || Drifloon || フワンテ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 426 || Drifblim || フワライド || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 427 || Buneary || ミミロル || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 428 || Lopunny || ミミロップ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 429 || Mismagius || ムウマージ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 430 || Honchkrow || ドンカラス || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 431 || Glameow || ニャルマー || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 432 || Purugly || ブニャット || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 433 || Chingling || リーシャン || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 434 || Stunky || スカンプー || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 435 || Skuntank || スカタンク || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 436 || Bronzor || ドーミラー || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 437 || Bronzong || ドータクン || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 438 || Bonsly || ウソハチ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 439 || Mime Jr. || マネネ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 440 || Happiny || ピンプク || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 441 || Chatot || ペラップ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 442 || Spiritomb || ミカルゲ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 443 || Gible || フカマル || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 444 || Gabite || ガバイト || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 445 || Garchomp || ガブリアス || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 446 || Munchlax || ゴンベ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 447 || Riolu || リオル || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 448 || Lucario || ルカリオ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 449 || Hippopotas || ヒポポタス || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 450 || Hippowdon || カバルドン || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 451 || Skorupi || スコルピ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 452 || Drapion || ドラピオン || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 453 || Croagunk || グレッグル || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 454 || Toxicroak || ドクロッグ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 455 || Carnivine || マスキッパ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 456 || Finneon || ケイコウオ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 457 || Lumineon || ネオラント || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 458 || Mantyke || タマンタ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 459 || Snover || ユキカブリ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 460 || Abomasnow || ユキノオー || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 461 || Weavile || マニューラ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 462 || Magnezone || ジバコイル || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 463 || Lickilicky || ベロベルト || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 464 || Rhyperior || ドサイドン || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 465 || Tangrowth || モジャンボ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 466 || Electivire || エレキブル || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 467 || Magmortar || ブーバーン || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 468 || Togekiss || トゲキッス || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 469 || Yanmega || メガヤンマ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 470 || Leafeon || リーフィア || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 471 || Glaceon || グレイシア || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 472 || Gliscor || グライオン || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 473 || Mamoswine || マンムー || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 474 || Porygon-Z || ポリゴンＺ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 475 || Gallade || エルレイド || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 476 || Probopass || ダイノーズ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 477 || Dusknoir || ヨノワール || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 478 || Froslass || ユキメノコ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 479 || Rotom || ロトム || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 479 || Rotom || ロトム || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 479 || Rotom || ロトム || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 479 || Rotom || ロトム || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 479 || Rotom || ロトム || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 479 || Rotom || ロトム || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 480 || Uxie || ユクシー || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 481 || Mesprit || エムリット || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 482 || Azelf || アグノム || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 483 || Dialga || ディアルガ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 484 || Palkia || パルキア || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 485 || Heatran || ヒードラン || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 486 || Regigigas || レジギガス || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 487 || Giratina ||r ギラティナ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 488 || Cresselia || クレセリア || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 489 || Phione || フィオネ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 490 || Manaphy || マナフィ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 491 || Darkrai || ダークライ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 492 || Shaymin || シェイミ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 492 || Shaymin || シェイミ || || || |- |bgcolor="#E5E4E2"| 493 || Arceus || アルセウス || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 494 || Victini || ビクティニ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 495 || Snivy || ツタージャ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 496 || Servine || ジャノビー || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 497 || Serperior || ジャローダ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 498 || Tepig || ポカブ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 499 || Pignite || チャオブー || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 500 || Emboar || エンブオー || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 501 || Oshawott || ミジュマル || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 502 || Dewott || フタチマル || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 503 || Samurott || ダイケンキ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 504 || Patrat || ミネズミ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 505 || Watchog || ミルホッグ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 506 || Lillipup || ヨーテリー || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 507 || Herdier || ハーデリア || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 508 || Stoutland || ムーランド || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 509 || Purrloin || チョロネコ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 510 || Liepard || レパルダス || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 511 || Pansage || ヤナップ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 512 || Simisage || ヤナッキー || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 513 || Pansear || バオップ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 514 || Simisear || バオッキー || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 515 || Panpour || ヒヤップ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 516 || Simipour || ヒヤッキー || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 517 || Munna || ムンナ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 518 || Musharna || ムシャーナ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 519 || Pidove || マメパト || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 520 || Tranquill || ハトーボー || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 521 || Unfezant || ケンホロウ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 522 || Blitzle || シママ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 523 || Zebstrika || ゼブライカ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 524 || Roggenrola || ダンゴロ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 525 || Boldore || ガントル || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 526 || Gigalith || ギガイアス || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 527 || Woobat || コロモリ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 528 || Swoobat || ココロモリ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 529 || Drilbur || モグリュー || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 530 || Excadrill || ドリュウズ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 531 || Audino || タブンネ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 532 || Timburr || ドッコラー || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 533 || Gurdurr || ドテッコツ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 534 || Conkeldurr || ローブシン || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 535 || Tympole || オタマロ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 536 || Palpitoad || ガマガル || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 537 || Seismitoad || ガマゲロゲ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 538 || Throh || ナゲキ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 539 || Sawk || ダゲキ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 540 || Sewaddle || クルミル || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 541 || Swadloon || クルマユ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 542 || Leavanny || ハハコモリ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 543 || Venipede || フシデ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 544 || Whirlipede || ホイーガ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 545 || Scolipede || ペンドラー || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 546 || Cottonee || モンメン || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 547 || Whimsicott || エルフーン || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 548 || Petilil || チュリネ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 549 || Lilligant || ドレディア || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 550 || Basculin || バスラオ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 551 || Sandile || メグロコ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 552 || Krokorok || ワルビル || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 553 || Krookodile || ワルビアル || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 554 || Darumaka || ダルマッカ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 555 || Darmanitan || ヒヒダルマ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 555 || Darmanitan || ヒヒダルマ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 556 || Maractus || マラカッチ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 557 || Dwebble || イシズマイ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 558 || Crustle || イワパレス || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 559 || Scraggy || ズルッグ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 560 || Scrafty || ズルズキン || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 561 || Sigilyph || シンボラー || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 562 || Yamask || デスマス || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 563 || Cofagrigus || デスカーン || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 564 || Tirtouga || プロトーガ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 565 || Carracosta || アバゴーラ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 566 || Archen || アーケン || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 567 || Archeops || アーケオス || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 568 || Trubbish || ヤブクロン || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 569 || Garbodor || ダストダス || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 570 || Zorua || ゾロア || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 571 || Zoroark || ゾロアーク || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 572 || Minccino || チラーミィ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 573 || Cinccino || チラチーノ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 574 || Gothita || ゴチム || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 575 || Gothorita || ゴチミル || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 576 || Gothitelle || ゴチルゼル || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 577 || Solosis || ユニラン || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 578 || Duosion || ダブラン || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 579 || Reuniclus || ランクルス || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 580 || Ducklett || コアルヒー || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 581 || Swanna || スワンナ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 582 || Vanillite || バニプッチ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 583 || Vanillish || バニリッチ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 584 || Vanilluxe || バイバニラ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 585 || Deerling || シキジカ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 586 || Sawsbuck || メブキジカ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 587 || Emolga || エモンガ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 588 || Karrablast || カブルモ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 589 || Escavalier || シュバルゴ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 590 || Foongus || タマゲタケ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 591 || Amoonguss || モロバレル || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 592 || Frillish || プルリル || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 593 || Jellicent || ブルンゲル || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 594 || Alomomola || ママンボウ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 595 || Joltik || バチュル || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 596 || Galvantula || デンチュラ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 597 || Ferroseed || テッシード || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 598 || Ferrothorn || ナットレイ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 599 || Klink || ギアル || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 600 || Klang || ギギアル || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 601 || Klinklang || ギギギアル || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 602 || Tynamo || シビシラス || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 603 || Eelektrik || シビビール || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 604 || Eelektross || シビルドン || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 605 || Elgyem || リグレー || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 606 || Beheeyem || オーベム || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 607 || Litwick || ヒトモシ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 608 || Lampent || ランプラー || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 609 || Chandelure || シャンデラ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 610 || Axew || キバゴ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 611 || Fraxure || オノンド || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 612 || Haxorus || オノノクス || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 613 || Cubchoo || クマシュン || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 614 || Beartic || ツンベアー || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 615 || Cryogonal || フリージオ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 616 || Shelmet || チョボマキ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 617 || Accelgor || アギルダー || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 618 || Stunfisk || マッギョ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 619 || Mienfoo || コジョフー || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 620 || Mienshao || コジョンド || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 621 || Druddigon || クリムガン || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 622 || Golett || ゴビット || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 623 || Golurk || ゴルーグ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 624 || Pawniard || コマタナ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 625 || Bisharp || キリキザン || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 626 || Bouffalant || バッフロン || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 627 || Rufflet || ワシボン || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 628 || Braviary || ウォーグル || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 629 || Vullaby || バルチャイ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 630 || Mandibuzz || バルジーナ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 631 || Heatmor || クイタラン || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 632 || Durant || アイアント || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 633 || Deino || モノズ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 634 || Zweilous || ジヘッド || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 635 || Hydreigon || サザンドラ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 636 || Larvesta || メラルバ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 637 || Volcarona || ウルガモス || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 638 || Cobalion || コバルオン || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 639 || Terrakion || テラキオン || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 640 || Virizion || ビリジオン || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 641 || Tornadus || トルネロス || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 642 || Thundurus || ボルトロス || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 643 || Reshiram || レシラム || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 644 || Zekrom || ゼクロム || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 645 || Landorus || ランドロス || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 646 || Kyurem || キュレム || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 647 || Keldeo || ケルディオ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 648 || Meloetta || メロエッタ || || || |- |bgcolor="#B2BEB5"| 649 || Genesect || ゲノセクト || || || |} Category:Browse Category:Pokédex entries Category:Pokémon Types Category:Lists Category:Pokémon